


real things hurt

by hyunggussoundcloud



Series: worth saving verse [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunggussoundcloud/pseuds/hyunggussoundcloud
Summary: "i'm baekhyun. we shouldn't have met this way, i know."





	real things hurt

**Author's Note:**

> baekhyun makes an entrance gasp

kyungsoo's sixteenth birthday wasn't a good one. it was probably the worst day of his life, if he thought back on it. he woke up late, and then as he decided not to go to school, someone knocked on his door. "look, i'm late." it was an excuse to get the people in front of him to leave. "i have to go to school."

"you're kyungsoo?" the taller one asked. he looked bored, almost judgingly down at the boy. "how old are you?"

"yes, i'm kyungsoo... and i don't have to tell you my age." he barely resisted asking why they cared. he'd always had too much of a mouth on him anyways, getting into trouble on that day wasn't on his list of things to do.

the other one, a woman, smiled tersely. "look, kid. your brother got himself into some shit, and we don't ask questions, but we're supposed to bring you with us. so, come on. we don't have time." he got no introduction to either of them, but he was escorted to a plain looking car, and offered a bottle of water.

the dizzy feeling kicked in after a few minutes, and the last thing he saw was the image of the city blurring past.

when he woke up, he was alone in a room with four bunk beds. what the fuck. he wasn't chained to one of them, or anything, but the door was closed and he quickly went into panic mode. had he really just been kidnapped? he knew seungsoo was into some shady shit, but kidnappers? just what the hell was his brother doing?

"ah, you're awake." the image was blurry, because his glasses were on the small table next to the bed where he was laid down, but it was another man. "no, don't sit up, you're probably still dizzy, kyungsoo. they gave you too much, i think. i still don't think you should've been drugged at all." he sighed.

kyungsoo just stared at him, and it probably looked a bit odd, maybe even scary, because he tended to unintentionally glare without his glasses on. "who are you."

"i'm baekhyun. we shouldn't have met this way, i know." he walked slowly over to the bed, sitting down on it. "you don't deserve this, i wish i could let you go."

**Author's Note:**

> i might hint at some unrequited baeksoo stay tuned hehe


End file.
